Mr Right
by andreakayy
Summary: Scully goes on a Vday date with a seemlingly perfect agent at the FBI. Mulder waits for her at her apartment just incase it didn't go well. It appears that she'll never find Mr. Right, because Mr. Right had been in front of her the whole time. MSR VDAY FI


**DISCLAIMER: I, in now way own the X-files. However, if Chris Carter would like to cut me a share.... I have NO problem. (: But I do claim ownership of one Special AgentPatrick Greene!**

Okay, so here's the holiday fic I had to do! Don't we all love holiday fics? I sure as hell do. Dedicated EVERYONE on my favorite XF-SNOGGER forum and to every person who doesn't have someone for themselves tonight. I hope you guys aren't down, because honestly, it's just a holiday with probably no meaning at all... just to increase the greeting card industries profits (IMO) Oh, and dedicated to Brittney... just because she's my BFF and I think her and she and her boyfriend are Mulder and Scully. Oh, and because I didn't write that nast nc-17 fic about Mulder, Scully, and Chocolate Frosting paint. Ugh, whatever... just dedicated to everyone! :D My V-day present to you. Please R&R.

Mr. Right

It was just after five, and Scully and Mulder both wanted to get out of there all day. It was February 14th, Valentine's Day. There were decorations in various places around the FBI building, but Mulder and Scully both managed to keep the holiday cheer out of their office.

They rose at the same time to pull on their warm coats, preparing for the snow that awaited them on the ground outside. Just as Scully pulled on her leather gloves, she turned around to a warm familiar hand on her shoulder. Mulder was smiling down at her. Her heart picked up several paces even before she heard him speak.

"It's Valentine's Day, Scully." He said, stating the obvious. Surprisingly, neither of them had said a word about the holiday all day. "What're you doing tonight?" She then began mentally kicking herself, thinking that Mulder was going to ask her out for the occasion. He was grinning and sure looked hopeful.

"I... have a date with Agent Greene from violent crimes." She said, not appearing excited at all. She even exaggerated her unexcitement in hopes he would pick up on it.

"Agent Patrick Greene?" His green eyes went wide.

"Yes, Agent Patrick Greene." They began walking out of the office in their usual fashion, Scully leading the way, Mulder's hand firmly on the small of her back. He even took the care to move his hand in small circles, offering her somewhat of a small back rub.

"Why don't you seem excited?"

"I don't date, Mulder." She sighed, as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I –I can't even remember the last time I did." She scoffed. "I think it was the first year we were together. I went on one date with this one guy and I never called him back."

"Why didn't you ever call him back?" It wasn't like Mulder to ask her about her dating history. Scully knew the real reason he was being so curious. He just wanted to find out why she didn't seem excited.

"I had more important things, and I wasn't interested."

"You just wanted to hang out with your old friend Spooky."

"Yes." She said with a small hint of laughter. Mulder was being sarcastic, but she was being serious. That was exactly how she felt. "I just don't want this date to suck."

"Do you think it's going to suck?" She shrugged. "Well, if it's worth anything, I'm not doing anything tonight." But how was that going to cheer her up? It only reminded her of the possibility she could be hanging out with Mulder. After seven years together, she only got one kiss on the lips, and that was on New Years. They haven't even spoken about it since then. Scully didn't notice it, but they were standing in between each other's cars. Mulder had walked her all the way to her door. She was just standing there fiddling with her key ring until it dropped. He bent down, grabbed it, put it into the key hole to unlock the car, and he pulled the door open for her. She mumbled her thank you and climbed in. "Have fun on your date, Scully." She simply smiled, and he closed the door before going on over to his own car.

As Mulder was driving he had a sudden craving for his sunflower seeds. Luckily, he always kept a bag of them in his center console. As he stopped at a stop light, he reached into his center console and pulled out his bag of Spitz, only to find them empty. He cursed and pulled into the nearest Eckerd.

As he walked into the store, he was greeted by another reminder that he didn't gain enough courage to ask Scully on a real date like he had wanted. He walked past all the shades of pink and red to where his sunflower seeds were in the farthest aisle. He grabbed the bag and started towards the cash register when he decided that it wouldn't hurt to look at all the corny Valentine's Day gifts that were in the store.

He walked over to the red and pink Valentine's Day aisle and picked up a big heart shape box of chocolates. In an instant, he thought of Scully. Then, he got a great idea. He smiled to himself before continuing down the aisle.

---  
Scully smoothed on her lipstick and rubbed her lips together as she heard a knock at the door. She gave herself one more look in the mirror before making her way to the door. She wore a black dress with skinny spaghetti straps. Over it she wore a soft red sweater. She wore black heels to accompany it. When she pulled the door open she smiled when she saw her date. He wore black pants, a red shirt, and a matching black jacket to the pants. He was about 5'7", had brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was right on time. It was 7 o'clock on the dot.

"Dana, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Patrick." Scully smiled back. He then handed her a single red rose. She took it and gave it a smell before saying another thank you. She placed it on the table behind her before taking his arm so they could leave.

---

Mulder used his spare key to get into Scully's apartment. It was 8:30, and he carried with him a bunch of plastic bags. Each bag read, "Eckerd" on the front. He set them all down on the floor in front of the couch. He decided it would be a while until Scully came home, if she was having a good time. So, during the time until then he decided he would set up. He took out all the contents of his bags and wet them on the table. When he finished that, he dozed off on the couch.

About an hour or two later, Scully started down the hallways with Patrick right behind her. He had put his hand on the small of her back, but she quickly maneuvered away, feeling it odd for a man other than Mulder to do so.

Patrick seemed to be the perfect guy, but as Scully was on the date, she realized he wasn't THE guy. Maybe she would never find THE guy. She knew that was all because she already had THE guy. She had Mulder. She knew he was for her and she was for him, but neither of them had the balls to do a damn thing about it. Patrick was amazing. He was the perfect gentleman on the date, and his life seemed like something from a cheap romance story. The only thing missing was the fact that he wasn't Mulder. He was funny, but his humor wasn't the same. He was intelligent, but his intelligence couldn't measure up to Mulder. His attractiveness was in no way even close to Mulder's beauty. He had no passion whatsoever for his job. Patrick said if he could quit he would, but wouldn't know what else to do. There weren't enough fingers on her hand to count how many things were wrong with this seemingly perfect man. She had combed through them with a fine tooth comb that whole night, because as the date dragged on, she would only compare him to Mulder even more.

"Patrick, I had a lovely night." Scully said with a smile as she rested her hand on her door knob. She wasn't lying; she did have a great time. He had taken her to the Cheesecake Factory and then they went for a walk at a park in the snow. It was nice. To Scully's surprise, Patrick had slowly shut his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. By instinct, she backed up into the door, making a loud bump noise (which also got the one inside's attention), and Patrick snapped out of it and was very confused.

"Dana, I don't understand," he said, looking severely puzzled. "I thought we hit it off. You said-"

"I'm sorry, Patrick. I did have a lovely night. You're probably the most perfect guy I know... but not perfect for me." She said, apologetically. He was way too nice to not have it sugar coated.

"Hey, it's just one date. I-"

"Patrick... I'm sure about this. It's just-"

"Mrs. Spooky has Mr. Spooky." She was shocked at the way he put it, taking it to offense. He grabbed her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He smiled, to which she softened her hard expression. She had taken it the wrong way. "Why didn't you go out with him tonight?" She hung her head in defeat. She had no answer that would make any kind of sense.

"I honestly don't know." He sighed.

"Well, I suggest you act on that before you lose the chance, Dana. You're a great woman. Everyone in the FBI knows he's in deep for you. I was actually surprised you said yes to me, being his partner. It's the way he cares for you that's so evident. That's rare in a partnership. It's special." She smiled.

"I know it is."

"Well, I'll see you Monday maybe." She nodded as he began to back up to start his descent to the elevator.

"Thanks again." She waved before turning the knob to get into her apartment.

She found the lights off, just how she left them. However, when she flicked them back on, the couch and whole living room was definitely not how she left it. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a man passed out on her couch and everything that accompanied him around the room. Before she could speak his eyes fluttered open, and he rose up, a sleepy grin slapped on across his lips.

"Hey, Scully."

"Hey, Mulder?" But she wasn't looking at him; she was eying everything around him, all the pink and red and white.

"Oh..." He said, taking notice to what she was gaping at. She peeled off her coat, making Mulder's eyes pop at her stunning and sexy attire, and she hung it up on the coat rack. She toed off her heels too before coming to sit by him. She still had no idea what she was going to say.

"Why-"

"You were worried about your date sucking. In case it did, I thought I should be here to cheer you up. I'm your partner." He said with a smile. In turn, he got a smile from Scully too. "Did it suck?" He sounded hopeful.

"Actually it was very nice." She noticed how Mulder's lips changed to a frown and then back to a smile again.

"That's good." She knew he was lying. "So are you going to be going out with Agent Greene again?"

"I don't think so." She said to his astonishment. Scully could feel his mood switch. He was hopeful again.

"Well, why not? I thought you said-"

"I said the date was very nice. I didn't at all comment on how Patrick was."

"How was he?"

"He was great."

"So?" Now Mulder was really confused.

"So, he's just not the right guy for me."

"Do you think you'll ever find the right guy?" She looked down and smiled at his words, thinking how ridiculous he sounded, when she clearly knew who the right guy was, and he was sitting right next to her. "Is this all for me?"

"Actually, it's for my Valentine.... but she didn't show up." He said his voice heavy with sarcasm. He was showing off the humor she had came to adore and love about him. "So –I guess it is all for you." She smiled and didn't know what to reach for first. Everything looked so corny it was ridiculous. She saw "love bugs", a ton of bears with various lovey dovey phrases written on them, other types of stuffed animals, chocolate roses, chocolate hearts, and three heart shaped boxes of chocolate. She laughed at how there was one big one with red and white lace, a baseball themed one, and even a little green men one. Then, her eyes fell on the bouquet of probably two dozen roses sitting in her largest vase filled with water. Her eyes went wide, and she thought she was about to cry.

"Well, do I have to eat all the chocolate by myself?" Scully said with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Do I get to help?" Scully leaned forward and grabbed the little alien box first. She held it up and gave Mulder an 'are you serious' look. He chuckled. "Scully, you look beautiful, by the way." Mulder said, looking in awe at how stunning she looked in that dress. "That dress is..." He was at a loss for words.

"Thank you..." Then he grabbed the box from her.

"You have to try these first." Mulder held up a normal looking heart shaped chocolate and raised it to her lips. She took it and moaned as the taste of cherries filled her mouth. "Amazing, huh?" She nodded.

Mulder flicked on the TV and some cheesy romance movie was on. Scully sat close to him. And he wrapped his arm around her waist. She brought her feet up onto the couch, and Mulder draped a red blanket around them. She snuggled into his side. After a moment or two of silence, Scully decided to speak up.

"To answer your question, Mulder...." She was sure taking a big leap. She wondered if her pounding heart beat against her chest was audible to Mulder's ears. "I think I already found... the right guy." She whispered, looking at him up through her eyelashes. Her blue eyes glowed in the light coming from the TV.

His heart rate too was picking up the speed. "Do I know him?" Her lips parted, searching for something to say, but she had nothing. The only logical think she could think to do was press her lips to his. So, turning her body slightly and slowly, he raised her chin so her lips could better reach his, and then they made contact. Her lips were warm against his, and she soon melted to butter against him. She swung her leg over his lap to straddle him, as their kiss depended. His hands, which were resting firmly on her lower back, made their way up her sides, and to her neck were he kept them till they began tangling in her hair when the kiss became more intense. She pulled away first, due to a need for oxygen. "I've been waiting for so long to kiss you again." Mulder said his lack of breath evident in his strained and panting voice. She smiled and pressed her lips to his for a soft and quick kiss, just to feel his lips on hers again. "I take it I'm the right guy, then?"

"You already knew. I know you did."

"It's still nice to hear you say that." She never saw a smile like that on Mulder's lips before. The only time she saw one relatively close to that intensity was on New Years at midnight when they finally kissed for the first time. "Scully, will you be my Valentine?" He said as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Mhmm," She murmured, and began tracing her fingers along his neck. After a moment she settled herself into his lap, with the blanket once again around them. She kept her ear against his chest; listening to his even heart beat. That was eventually what lulled her to sleep, the even thumping. It was the perfect Valentine's Day. There was no doubt in her mind.

**Hope you liked. Please review, make my Vday something special? LMFAO, corny. Oh well. Happy Vday!  
-A.**


End file.
